A New Start
by BluEyedGirl13
Summary: The cullens have been living in Forks for five years now, and it is time to change locations. Will it be too hard to leave Forks behind? Will Jake be able to come with them? Where will the move? How will Nessie react to the change? Rated T just in case.
1. A Question

Bella's POV

I looked at my family gathered around the table. Emmett was studying the pattern of the ceiling. Rosalie, who was sitting next to him, was admiring her pale red nail polish. Esme was anxiously examining a scratch in the table. Jasper and Alice had identical "I'm in deep thought right, now" looks while there hands were clasped together on top of the table. I giggled, and pointed them out to Edward, and he smiled amusingly. Rennesmee, was on my lap, and fiddling with three pieces of yarn that she was skillfully braiding.

Carlisle gracefully walked to the table and took a seat at the head of the table, but next to Esme, and they're hands joined together under the table.

" I have something to ask everyone." he said with a bit of sadness in his voice that he was obviously trying to hide. Everyone immediately gave their full attention to him. "I think it may be time that we moved on to another location." he continued. Sadness immediately hit me, but I knew we would have to eventually do this. Everyone looked at each other with sad faces. This is where me and Edward met, where Renesmee was born, where we encountered James, Laurent, and Victoria, this is where we had our lives for about the last 5 years.

5 years, that's all long time for a group of people not to age, it would make sense to leave, pretty soon people would become suspicious. Charlie. I would have to say goodbye to Charlie, my dad. I could probably still talk to him over the phone, but it wouldn't be the same…

"I agree" said Esme, looking like she was on the verge of tears, if that were possible.

"Us, too." Alice and Jasper said together, while Alice and me shared a sad look. She had told me she always got emotional when they had to move.

"Yeah," I said and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie nodded.

"Where are we going, everyboty?" Rennesmee said hiding behind my hair looking scared. Everybody looked at her with big eyes and sad faces.

"Uhhh, Rennesmee, honey, probably Alaska or somewhere else in Washington." Carlisle said.

"Oh." Rennesmee replied and continued with her braiding but she a crease in her forehead telling me that she was thinking really hard. "Is Jake coming, wit us?" she asked looking directly at me. The seconds ticked away as I thought about that question. _Would _Jake be able to come with us? Would it be necessary? Could he leave his pack? Just when she was about to repeat her question Jake flew open the door and jokingly said

"I'M HOME!" Nessie giggled as Jake walked up to the table and picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"great" I heard Edward mumble sarcastically.

"What's up, everybody?" he asked. Everyone was silent because no one knew how exactly to explain the situation to him.

"Granpa said that we have to move soon" Rennesmee said being braver than 8 full grown vampires.

"Oh" Jake said sounding almost exactly like Nessie earlier. He grabbed a seat and also had a crease in his forehead. "Where?" he asked me.

"Alaska or maybe somewhere else in Washington?" I said, but it came out as a question.

"I'll have to work something out with the pack and my dad" he said and Nessie replied

"Your coming with us?!"

" I'll try" Jake said with a smile and it was obvious that made Nessie happier, and that lightened up the room. Everyone relaxed a little, but you could still feel that it felt a little awkward and sad knowing that we would have to leave Forks soon.


	2. Author's Note, PLEASE READ!

Dear People On The Internet,

You might have, or might have not, read the chapter 2 that I have posted recently. I personaly thought it was crappy, and had no meaning so, I recently rewrote it. The new chapter I wrote is absolutely NOTHING simular to the other chapter 2, and it would probably be best if you would just forget about the other chapter. I am going to post the new and improved chapter 2 later tonight, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would R&R.

Love,

Ari (BluEyedGirl13)

xoxo

P.S. The new chapter has some humor in it! :p


	3. Emmett Gets Bored

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did I would be very proud of myself for making up people as gorgeous as Eward Cullen and Jacob Black! :p

Emmett POV

I was super bored, because everyone else was to busy being emo and weeping around about leaving Forks. Gosh, people get over it. We have moved a bazillion times before. _I_ just didn't get it.

I was roaming around in our dining room when I saw a phone book on our table. Hmmmm I thought. I flipped to a random page and saw an add for a pizza place. "Mmmmmm" I said sarcastically, and took my phone out of my pocket. I chuckled to myself as I dialed the number. This is gonna be fun.

**Bold: Pizza Person**

_Italic: Emmett_

**Hello?**

_Yeah, is this Domino's?_

**Yes, what can I do for you?**

_Hmmmm. Do you guys sell deer pizzas?_

**Ummm.. No?**

_Damn it. What about grizzly?_

Silence

_Ok then, …what about mountain lions?!_

**AAAAAWWWWW!**

I laughed so hard, that I would have peed my pants, if that were possible. I love pranking humans. They were so gullible. I snapped my phone shut and got up to see what everyone else was doing. I already knew Nessie was sleeping and that Carlisle and Esme were looking at house properties in Alaska. I walked into the living room and saw Edward and Bella making out. Gag. I guess they weren't too sad.

"Get a room!" I said as I climbed up the stairs to find Rosalie and saw Bella turn around in embarrassment out of the corner of my eye. Hehe, too bad she couldn't blush anymore....

When I got to the second floor I saw Alice and Rose playing "Jasper Barbie" as their victim was chained to a chair. Literally, they had actual metal chains around him. I saw the pleading in his eyes as he spotted me. I smiled and shook my head no, as he whined. I had to muffle my laughter. I guess I didn't to such a good job, because Alice turned around and said

"Yay! Em's here!" as she dragged me toward a chair and chained me up before I could react. I saw Jasper snicker, and I growled at him. "Okay," she said with her hands on her hips as Rose tried to put brick red lipstick on Jasper as he moved his head around violently. "I think _pink _is your color" she said and pulled out mascara and blush pink eye shadow and matching lip gloss. I sighed and puckered my lips. I had gone through this at least 30 times before, I know the procedure and knew it would be better if I didn't struggle. They both giggled as they picked out dresses for us. Wait, _DRESSES!?_ Me and Jasper looked at each other in horror. I quickly thought of an excuse.

"Hey, Ali, Rose, Edward _and _Bella are making out downstairs. I bet you could grab both of them before they notice." I whispered. They had tortured looks as they debated if they should take the chance. They obviously did and ran downstairs. Me and Jasper broke free an ran after them and hid behind the railing and peeked into the living room. Alice was behind Bella and Rosalie was behind Edward. I saw Alice mouth 3.…2.…1 and they both grabbed their victims. When they noticed who grabbed them, Edward scream "BELLA!!" and reached toward her over dramatically, like in and old movie. Bella screamed "EDWARD!" and did the same. We followed the 4 of them up stairs and witnessed them being chained up in our spots and ran away with our tongues out when they both growled at us and realized that we had some part in this.


End file.
